


On the Flip Side

by friendlymonstergirl



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gunplay, Masochism, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlymonstergirl/pseuds/friendlymonstergirl
Summary: You work at the courthouse - that is, until Two-Face and his gang show up to take it over. After getting roughed up by some of his thugs, you meet the man himself and figure out if luck is on your side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Harv as kind of a mix of his different versions (I love them all). I'm still new to this smut writing business, and so I hope you like it!
> 
> Update: I'm going back and proofreading this now and making edits. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors - I'm working on them. Thanks for your support!

"Boss, she's squirmin' a lot! Can I just shoot her?!" The exasperated thug had you on the ground, with his knee dug into your back. You had been fighting him for several minutes, knowing that if he got you tied up it would all be over. You had heard the gunshots outside of the office and the screams and sobs of your coworkers falling silent. Were they dead? Or bound and gagged somewhere? You certainly weren't going to let them do it to you, though.

Another grunt strolled into the room, disregarding the first's urgency.

"You can't get a dumb girl tied up? What is this, amateur hour?"

"Fuck you. She won't... stop... wrigglin' around -- Christ, she bit me!" His pulled his hand up, using his other hand to cover the wound. You had wriggled out from under his knee, and the bite gave you a chance to get up, but now the other goon was blocking the office exit. 

"Where do you think you're going?" You couldn't see it due to his mask, but you could certainly hear the sinister playfulness behind his voice. You tried to make a run for it, hoping you'd get past him, but he was quick and socked you in the gut. You keeled over, landing on your hands and knees, coughing violently.

"That's how you deal with 'em when they're out of line!" He grabbed you by the arm, hoisting you up and holding onto you. The other thug was now standing again, balling his non-bitten hand into a tight fist.

"Dumb bitch. You drew blood! I should just put a bullet in your brain right now!" 

"That's the easy way. Why not have some fun first? The boss is busy securin' the rest of the courthouse with everyone else. Who says we can't relieve some stress?"

"What if she tries to bite again... y'know... like down there?"

"Oh, I will... clean off." You glare, your heart racing in terror, hoping your threat will turn them off on their idea.

"Heh... cute. We can fix that attitude!" Before you could think of a retort, the thug had punched you across the face. Your lip soon stung, and the taste of blood filled your mouth. Your eyes watered, blurring your vision as the two men laughed.

"Now... let's see what we're working with." The one that held onto you strengthened his grip, as the other began to undo your shirt. The adrenaline rush made your skin incredibly hot - his cold hands made you gasp as he forcefully unbuttoned your white blouse. His coarse hands soon exposed your bra, which he began to pull the straps down on. The other thug's breath grew warmer and faster on the back of your neck. It made your spine tingle. You could feel him growing excited, a bulge in his pants pressing against you. Your body hurt - you wanted to fight, but they've finally shown that they're more than willing to beat you down to get what they want.

"Normally I'd just cut it off... but it's so nice on you. It'd be a shame to ruin it." He grabbed your breast through the bra material. Was he really complimenting your choice in underwear? You turned your head to him, deciding to stay silent.

"Aw, no more cute remarks? Ah well. At least it'll be easier..." The sound of footsteps on the courthouse tile pulled him from that thought.

"Fuck, it's the boss! You took too long, idiot!" The other thug muttered, still gripping onto you from behind.

"This isn't something you can do quick! I wanted to savor it--"

"Savoring doesn't sound like what you're here to do, is it?" Growled Two-Face, entering the room, brandishing one of his pistols at the thugs.

"S-sorry sir, she just kept giving us trouble!" They both stammered out together, releasing their grip on you and raising their hands up.

"Get the hell out of here! We've got the other hostages downstairs. Go do something useful before I start letting the coin decide if you stay employed with me..."

They both nodded, hurrying off to follow their boss' order. It left you alone with the notorious criminal, Harvey Dent... also known as Two-Face. You had seen him a lot before his change, due to working at the courthouse, but you had never actually spoken to him before. He was undoubtedly imposing - his tall figure, completely burnt and scarred on the left side, was complimented by his equally scarred suit. His "good" side was just that - good looking. He wasn't called Apollo before the accident for nothing. Now even his good side had a scowl filled with anger and bitterness.

"You were giving my boys trouble?" He approached you, pistol still in hand. You stared him dead in the eyes, mortified. You had worked with criminals before, but no one with a reputation like Two-Face. Gotham was filled with criminals - you dealt with hundreds of cases in a day. Seeing one like him was like seeing a celebrity - a celebrity who would most likely kill you.

"Got nothing to say? The fight in you all gone now?" He raised his pistol up to your chin, the smooth metal stroking your flesh. You gulped, your eyes darting around to look at his face. His charred side was a mixture of second and third degree burns, parts of it unusually shiny due to the healing process. That kind of wound was probably always healing - always causing pain. It would explain part of the reason behind his bad temper.

" _Stop fucking gawking!_ " He snarled, raising the gun up to your lips, the muzzle pushing through them and meeting your teeth. You had done it now - you've fucked up and set him off. You were going to pay for just staring a little too long. 

He stared back at you, keeping the weapon in place. He was pissed, but you caught his eyes wandering down to your barely clothed chest.

"Open your mouth." He snapped. Your eyes widened. Does he want a better shot or something?

"NOW." He yell echoed through the otherwise empty room. You obeyed, parting your teeth and opening your mouth. He pushed the gun in further, the barrel entering your mouth. The metallic taste was quite unpleasant.

"Good girl," he purred, "now... lick it."

You could feel a jolt through your body after he spoke. Lick... the gun? What kind of sick game was this?

You decided to cooperate instead of questioning him, raising your mouth off of the pistol to begin running your tongue along the muzzle. He watched, highly focused and interested as your began to move your way down the barrel. Your lip still stung from the hit you took earlier, but the rush of everything began to minimize the pain. You glanced over to the trigger, realizing his finger was still on it, seemingly ready to pull. Your tongue brushed over the front and rear sights, travelling up and down the top of the gun. He pointed the gun back into your mouth, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in. You quickly got the point, moving on to completely sucking off this gun in front of him. His breath grew more rapid as he watched you, his expression still completely serious and intense. He finally pulled it out of your mouth, his eyes taking you in once more, darting up and down your frame. You tried to cover yourself - you weren't fully undressed or anything, but you were mortified to even be slightly undressed around someone like him or at your workplace.

"You're pretty cute, kid. Sit on that." He used his gun to point at the nearby desk. You listened, hoping this encounter wouldn't be as lethal as you thought due to his tone.

"Tell me... what do you do here?" His gravelly voice was evidence that his bad side was controlling this situation. 

"I'm... a clerk... sir." You sat on the desk, crossing your legs to avoid showing him anything under your skirt and using your arms to cover your chest. He paced in front of you, slowly nodding.

"You looked familiar. Tell me.. you ever fucked on the clock before? You legal assistants are always so slutty. All it takes is a little power, doesn't it?" He whispered the last part to you, now right in font of you and running a hand on your leg.

"I-I've never done it. I need my job."

"So you've thought about it, though?" He grinned - well, at least half of his face did.

"Well, yeah." You blushed, your face hot.

"Such a dirty, dirty girl... I like your style. I can see why those idiots wanted a piece of you. Let's have a little fun." He reached into his jacket pocket, retrieving his double sided coin. He casually twirled it in front of you, showing off both the clean side and the scarred, blackened side.

"Good heads... I fuck you right here, I have my fun and I let you go. Bad heads," he brushed a little bit of your hair to the side, "I put a bullet in your pretty little head and go on my way. What do you say?"

"I'm going to say I don't have a choice in this." You were shaking, genuinely terrified, but all he could do is laugh in response.

"You're a quick learner." He flipped the coin, catching it and slamming it down onto his other hand. He lifted it, examining the results and slipping it back into his pocket.

"Wh-what did it say?" You started to shuffle, trying to slowly get off of the desk.

"Don't. move." He lifted his pistol, pressing it against your mouth again.

"Oh god... I'm dead. Please don't!" You cried out, your eyes welling up with tears. He chuckled, lowering the gun down your body, resting it in between your chest for a moment. He closed in on you, pushing himself against your legs.

"Open up." He barked, grabbing your thighs and pulling your legs open. He pulled you up towards him, dragging the gun down your body and in between your legs. He rubbed the muzzle against the section of stockings in between your legs, pushing in a bit to rub onto your skin. He moved your skirt up, getting it out of the way. You gasp, still full of fear that the flip came up bad and this was just some sort of sick game. The pressure of the metal did feel nice, though. You hated yourself for thinking that. He continued to rub the front of the gun against the layers of pantyhose and panties over your clit, causing you break your silence and gently moan. He pushed you down against the desk, continuing to use the pistol to tease you as he pulled your bra down to expose your naked chest. His scarred hand moved along your breasts, squeezing forcefully. You winced as he groped you brutally, his hands greedily gripping your flesh and causing you pain. Unfortunately, you were into rough sex with previous partners, and so his roughness was welcome and elicited moans. He peered at you, moving his hand away from your chest and pulling the gun away from in between your legs. He gripped at your pantyhose, pulling them down carelessly enough to rip them and they made their way down your legs and onto the ground. Before you could close your legs, he had positioned himself between them again and pulled your underwear to the side, exposing your wet slit to the cold air of the courthouse.

"Look at you. Completely drenched. I think you're enjoying this more than you want to admit." He brushed the pistol against your opening, your juices slicking up the muzzle. You turned away from him in shame, but he grabbed your jaw and pulled your face back into his gaze. He began to push the top of the barrel inside of you, the top sight causing a little pain as he did so, making you yelp. Here you were, almost naked on a desk in your office, with a gun in your pussy. You hoped this wasn't how he was going to kill you - talk about embarrassing.

He ran his free hand over your body, pumping the tip of the gun in and out of you with ease due to your flowing juices and growing arousal. Your nipples grew hard from the pleasure and the cold air, your moans growing louder and he continued fucking you with his gun. You could feel his cock against your leg as he pushed the pistol in and out, brushing against you and incredibly hard. He caught your eyes wandering down there and quickly pulled the gun out of you. He gently set it aside on the desk, smirking.

"I'm sure you've figured it out, kid, but it came up good. And I'm kind of glad it did. I wasn't looking forward to wasting a good slutty thing like you." He unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. You tried to lift yourself up to have a good look at him, but he pushed your back down onto the desk surface. You whimpered as he held you down, positioning himself at your entrance.

"I hope you're on the pill, sweetheart." He purred, thrusting himself inside of you. You cried out, his forceful push catching your body off guard. He pulled you closer to the edge of the desk, his thrusts rapidly growing rougher and rougher. Luckily you were on the pill, but you didn't think he cared either way.

"God, you feel fucking great. You're a messed up little thing. I think you were into my guys roughing you up, too. Got you going, didn't it?" He snarled, grabbing your wrists and pinning them down to the desk. You could feel your hole gush as he did so, the sensation of him pinning you down overwhelming your body.

"Y-you did. The gun-" You whimpered, quite pathetically. You really were a pushover.

He panted through a laugh, his eyes narrowing at you. He freed one hand, using it to grab at your throat. He tightened his grip, clamping down on your neck. You tried to gasp, your back arching at the shock and enjoyment of it.

"Such a glutton for punishment," he smirked, his firm hold remaining as he bucked into you harder and harder. The choking threw you over the edge, your whole body tightening and squirming as he continued to pound you roughly. He released his grip on your throat, allowing you to catch your breath through panted moans. He began gripping your hips, giving him more momentum to fuck you deeper and faster. His eyes continued to take in your body - especially your breasts as they bounced with each thrust. You tilted your head back, your noises continuing to echo throughout the floor. You began to wonder if anyone could hear you - and part of you took enjoyment over the idea of the thugs knowing their boss was having his way with you. Or even your coworkers knowing. You let your mind get caught up in the heat of things, not realizing Harvey had picked up the gun again and had pointed it under your chin. He continued to pump in and out of you, pressing the gun firmly into your skin. It was still wet from being in you.

"I love your moans," he snarled, "but I know you can do more. Why don't you scream my name so everyone here knows you're getting fucked by me? You want them to know, don't you?"

Your face is completely flushed, more from arousal and shame than terror at this point. He had realized this, and was now just playing with you. You let him push the gun against you, your hands wandering over your own body. While one hand rubbed your breasts, you move the other one down to your clit to rub yourself while he had his way with you. He seemed to enjoy the show, fucking you the hardest he has yet. You feel your eyes rolling back into your head, your mind completely overwhelmed. The desk begins to clunk against the floor from the pace, the noise getting out of hand.

"Harvey!" You scream, as he pushes the gun harder onto your skin.

"Louder. Who do you belong to!?" he pants, his scarred hand moving back to your throat.

"H-Harvey!" Your words are followed by him gripping your throat again. You squirm, helpless to his vicious pounding, your voice cut off by the pressure. He bites his lip on his good side, barely able to contain himself.

"You're so tight when I'm strangling you. So fucking hot. Here's your reward for being so good." He slams into you one last time, groaning as he holds himself deep inside of you, his hot cum filling you up. You moan, feeling his seed already beginning to leak from you. You start to catch your breath, your body sweaty and feeling sticky against the desk surface. He pulls himself out of you, admiring his work. You slowly move off of the desk, your knees feeling unsteady.

"Clean me off." He orders you, and you kneel down to take his cock into your mouth. You can taste the mix of your fluids and his - there's much more of yours on him than his. You lick everything you can off of his cock, looking up to him for his approval.

"Thanks, kid. Get up." You stand, adjusting your top and bra to get them back on and not hanging off of your body. He puts himself back into his pants and zips up.

"A deal's a deal. Go home." He started fishing in his jacket pocket for a cigarette, finding one and placing it in his mouth to light. You look at him, speechless. You remember he did say he'd let you go...

"Th-thanks." You nervously look away from him. You turn to walk off, before his voice stops you again.

"I'll be here. You may not have your old job now that this place is mine, but I'm sure I could find a position for you." He smirked, taking a drag and blowing smoke towards you. You felt your face going red again as you hurried out.


End file.
